X:an X-men Orgin (Bill's MCU)
This X-men movie is an origin for the X-men for my MCU Phase 4. many of the actor's playing roles is chosen by me and some roles will be the save as the Fox X-men Movie's and some of the cast from former x-men movies might play a new role in this universe , this movie will start after the snap then goes to the end of Avengers: Endgame. and also have flashbacks threw time Cast *Michael Rosenbaum as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Daniel Craig as Erik Lenscher/Magneto *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Marvel Girl *Lucas Till as Bobby Drake/Ice Man *Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/Angel *Evan Peters as Hank McCoy/ Beast *Thomas Kretschmann as Baron von Strucker *Vinnie Jones as Cain Marko/ Juggernaut Cameos *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon Synopsis Experience the X-men like you never seen them with some old and new faces. when an accident causes people with Powers called Mutants. Professor Charles Xavier forms this new super team called the X-men and faced a new threat of Magento and his brotherhood of evil mutants Plot Marvel Logo Opens with a remix version of the 90's X-men song Opens up with the end of Avengers infinity war with the Snap taken place and then it causes loads of cosmic energy to spread threw out the earth and the galaxy. we see loads of people including younger versions of the main characters getting effected by this cosmic energy. and we go into the genes for the title logo (like opening of guardian's of the galaxy 2 mixed with the fox x-men openings) X-MEN LOGO Appears 5 Years Later: we see a wheelchair with an X on the wheels and we moved up to see a man in a suit and bold going to a house of Scott summers, Jean Grey, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington III. and took him to Xavier's Mansion and he all confronts them "you all have been brought here because you have Special talents your all gifted" and we see a montage of all the powers (Scott, Jean, Bobby and Warren)/ Flashback: 3 Years Earlier we see a walking Charles Xavier walking into a bar and he sees an older man called Erik Lenscher a hydra hitman comes up behind Erik Lenscher tell him "Where's the Gold Lenscher, Strucker wouldn't be happy" "Strucker will get his gold when I get it" said Erik very angry then the Hitman's gun started to get crushed then Xavier uses his powers on Erik "ERIK You don't have to give into anger" yelled Charles, Charles looks at a news report on the TV while the gifted is outside looking around "The Mutant Terrorist named the Juggernaut is causing terror in downtown new York" then the door knocks and it opens seeing a young man who has super strength said "Your Professor Xavier you look for the gifted well, i just had this strange thing happening to me this week i bent a steel pole" "What is your name young man" asked Xavier "Hank McCoy friends call me Beast" said the young man "Well Mr McCoy your Mutation is fascinating you don't have anything wrong" told Xavier and he introduces to the others. Flashback 3 Years Earlier we see after Eric and Charles meet and they get to know each other they run into Baron Von Strucker and his Men "Erik Lenscher, I don't need you anymore my new friend is better then you" then a huge man with a Metal Dome over his head and charges at the young men and charges at Charles and knocks him over while the Hydra Soldiers shoot at Eric but he deflects the bullet at Charles back Charles looks at his students, and tells them about this Mutant terrorist named Juggernaut is attacking downtown and gives them Yellow and Blue Uniforms (looking like X-men First Class Battle suits) and gives Scott a visor that made out of Ruby Quartz and said they are the X-MEN Juggernaut attacks An Army base and the X-men has arrived but the Juggernaut is facing one of the Avengers (Falcon) and he got pushed to the ground and then Scott shoots a Laser Beam at the dome while Bobby and Warren are distracting him while Jean and Hank tries to grab his helmet off but the Magento shows up and Throws Falcon away while he deals with the X-MEN and saves Juggernaut "Who was that" said Scott while Xavier explains "Well Scott he's name is Magento a Metal controlling Mutant" but scott thinks they need Nicknames while in the field so they decided to call them by nicknames {Scott = Cyclops, Jean = Marvel Girl, Hank = Beast, Warren = Angel and Bobby = Iceman} Credit Scenes Mid Credit scene 1 = we see Hank in the Lab under the X-mansion and his body starts showing Blur Fur and it rapidly spreads Mid Credit Scene 2 = We see Falcon on the ground after the fight and said "someone better not tell Bucky about this" Post Credit Scene 1 = we see a facility and then we hear claws coming out and then we see them